


罐装婚礼

by Rodonia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 麦克雷和源氏被派去法国马赛阻止一场蓄谋已久的袭击，但蹲点期间，比起将要发生的危险，麦克雷更在意海滩边上一场正在进行的婚礼。





	罐装婚礼

　　法国马赛。午后两点。  
　　炎热的夏风走街串巷，自城里一路吹过港口和沙滩，吹到被太阳照耀得发亮的蓝色海面上，但这阻止不了汽笛的声音远扬十里，旧式轮船的鸣叫传到城市很深的地方，听起来就像巨大的蓝鲸在呼吸一样。  
　　汽笛声给这片会场增添了一分海滨城市特有的浪漫氛围，虽然没有爱琴海岸的白色婚礼那么让人永生难忘，在马赛，这也够棒的了。赶赴参加婚礼的人们停下车辆，踩着他们擦得锃亮的皮鞋走进草地内的露天会场，与亲朋拥抱亲吻，聊着客套的话或者他们共同的回忆。  
　　新郎就在其中，穿着白色的礼服，一头卷曲的棕发在后脑扎成髻，俏皮又帅气。但他看上去很紧张，他领结戴歪了，而且在不停地摆弄自己的衣领。朋友上前打招呼，他则拽着朋友的胳膊，嘴巴飞快地动着，好像等一下会有一万种意外同时发生似的。  
　　杰西·麦克雷忍不住咧嘴笑出了声。  
　　“要我说，这家伙绝对是第一次结婚。”他放下望远镜，“要么就是从来没想过自己能求婚成功……我打赌他的手心全是汗，而且等会儿就会出糗。”  
　　他说话的对象——坐在他旁边的机械忍者只是将头转向了他，淡淡地看了他片刻，然后就将视线移开，继续自己认为此时应该做的事。机械忍者将兜帽拉低了一些，在马赛的阳光下，他的机体反光实在太显眼了。  
　　岛田源氏继续一动不动了，视觉槽紧紧地盯着与牛仔截然不同的方向——他们此次任务的目标点。  
　　源氏的冷淡反应并不能让牛仔扫兴，相反，杰西很习惯了，他的搭档一向重视工作，并不十分擅长——或者说现在不再擅长了——享受生活。  
　　杰西继续抬起望远镜，看向婚礼场地，宾客还在不断地进入场地，这让牛仔“嚯”了一声：“他朋友可不少，我猜还有三姑六婆什么的……嘿，那个是不是马赛足球队的前锋？”  
　　源氏终于是再次转过头来，朝婚礼会场看过去。  
　　“哦，等等，我看错了，不是他。”  
　　杰西纠正道，接着他听到源氏的一声轻叹。也许目镜下面还翻了个白眼呢。他想。  
　　“得了，源氏，别一直盯着那儿看了。”他试图让搭档不再维持着像游戏里的刺客一样的蹲姿，“你都快跟我旁边的石像鬼融为一体了。”  
　　牛仔说着敲了敲自己倚靠着的石像鬼，这东西为他遮住了不少阳光，并提供了一个可以倚靠休息的地方。  
　　源氏看向他，再次叹了口气：“提高警惕，杰西，危险的事情随时可能发生。”  
　　“我看不会。”牛仔反驳，他们本来收到情报，有智械恐怖分子要劫掠一家马赛的私人银行，里面存放着一名军火商人的重要商品资料，但是情报中透露的时间已经过去了，却什么都没发生，“要是他们来了马赛，光的士司机就能搞定他们。”  
　　“你是不是什么电影看多了，杰西？”源氏转过头来。  
　　“瞧，你找到笑点在哪儿了。”牛仔朝忍者笑了，但是后者无动于衷，似乎是向他投来了鄙夷的目光，然后继续工作。  
　　“这可是马赛，源氏。”杰西继续说，“天气这么好，谁都会懒成一滩泥，想在沙滩上晒一整天，也可能坏蛋去球场看球了呢？”  
　　“他们去球场也许是为了安放炸弹。”源氏声音里的警惕依然未减，“而且聪明的智械不会去沙滩，除非他们想一个个烫得能手煎鸡蛋。”  
　　源氏一本正经的笑话把搭档逗笑了，他耸了耸肩，将帽檐压低一些，伸手拿起身侧放着的冰冻啤酒，手指勾住拉环，一声清脆的声音后，就只剩下牛仔痛饮冰啤的声音。  
　　牛仔几乎一口气将一听啤酒喝个精光，他低下头，意犹未尽地叹息了一声。  
　　“你知道的，杰西，”源氏这时说道，“你不应该在工作时间喝酒。”  
　　“只是冰镇饮料，源氏。”牛仔笑着辩解，“喝一打我的枪也不会偏半寸。”  
　　他抬起左手，比成枪的形状指向自己搭档的脑袋。源氏似乎察觉到了这个动作，转过头来看他，面甲正好就在牛仔的视线中心。接着源氏微微动了一下，这个微小的动作让杰西认为，他刚刚是笑了一下。  
　　牛仔也笑了。源氏接着转向目标点，而他继续对草地上这场婚礼的观察。  
　　婚礼进行曲已经响起来了，新娘进场，一身白色礼服的新娘有着蜷曲的棕色长发，从杰西的视角看过去，长得有点儿像苏菲·玛索，是个法国美人。  
　　和泰然优雅的新娘不同，新郎果然出糗了，他脚被红毯绊住，差点儿跌倒，挣扎间随手抓住了旁边一名女士的披肩，将披肩整个扯了下来。  
　　杰西大笑起来，抬手招呼着旁边的搭档：“你欠我十块钱！这家伙真的出糗了！”  
　　源氏继续叹息了一声，无可奈何地摇了摇头。  
　　即使出现了这样的小插曲，婚礼还是顺利进行下去了，新郎从岳父手中接过新娘的手，领着她走向神甫，音乐在此时停下来了，头发雪白的神甫在慢慢地念着婚礼誓词，他也许已经主持过成千上万场婚礼了，只看了两次面前的书册，也许是在确认自己念对了这对新人的名字。  
　　接着神甫看了看这对璧人，新郎像突然醒来的小狗一样跳起来，着急地掏出戒指戴在新娘的手上，而新娘笑着将戒指戴给他，然后跳起来与新郎拥吻在一起。  
　　杰西放下望远镜，饶有兴味地吹了一声口哨。  
　　“他们是天生一对儿。”  
　　源氏转向他，绿色的视觉槽透露着困惑：“你什么时候成了丘比特，杰西？”  
　　“朝人射箭是你哥才会干的。”牛仔开着玩笑，“他们脸上写着呢，拥有了彼此就像有了全世界似的。”  
　　“你观察得还挺仔细。”源氏不无讽刺地回道。  
　　“我可是神枪手。”杰西哈哈笑着回答道，毫不在意搭档话语中的讽刺意味，“而且我经验丰富，他们这样的表情我见过太多次了。”  
　　“在哪儿？是温斯顿看花生酱的眼神吗？”源氏仍然不依不饶地发表毒辣言论。  
　　“你眼睛里的我。”  
　　牛仔的眼神总是很好的，他看到源氏的手指动了动，对自己突如其来的发言表现出不知所措的情绪。  
　　杰西洋洋得意地笑了，而源氏则死死盯着目标点，一动不动，铁了心不会把头转过来，即使他的所有表情都被一副金属面甲遮住了。  
　　“源氏？”  
　　他试着叫了一声，换来对方十分敷衍的转头动作。  
　　“左手递过来，对，左手就行了，你可以不用转过来，继续盯着你的目标点别动。”  
　　源氏沉默地朝他伸出左手，而他配合地往前挪了挪，做了他刚才灵光一现想要做的事。  
　　左手传来的触感终于让源氏转过头来，这时杰西已经做完了他想做的事，炫耀似地看着对方。源氏将视线移到自己的左手，语气带着一丝惊讶跟困惑，但大部分还是讽刺的：“……一个……喜力牌二百五十毫升罐装啤酒拉环？”  
　　“谢谢你念出了它的全称，源氏。”杰西以同样的讽刺语气回应，随后继续吃吃地笑，“你看得还不够深，源氏，你该透过这个拉环看出它的本质。”  
　　忍者又盯着左手中指上的易拉罐拉环看了半天。拉环大小并不合适，卡在他第一个指节位置不上不下：“……钻戒？”  
　　“宾果。”牛仔打了个响指，并抢在对方一脸无可奈何地开口吐槽他前说话了，“这可价值不菲，瞧，上面写着‘再来一罐’呢。”  
　　源氏被他一本正经的语气逗笑了，机械的手蜷曲又松开，指节上的拉环随着关节动作而微微上下摆动。  
　　“我买不起钻戒，源氏。哦，好吧，也许我把自己送进局子里，可以拿自己的悬赏金给你买一个大个的。”  
　　源氏又笑了，偏着头，视觉槽朝着他，他觉得面罩下的对方正翘起嘴角，轻轻眯起眼睛，眼睛里千万个星星闪烁着。  
　　“‘再来一罐’钻戒就很好。”源氏的声音柔和了很多，“我可不想自己的丈夫用看守所的电话预定结婚戒指。”  
　　“等着瞧，我会在辩护律师来之前就像风一样逃出……等等，你刚刚说我是你的什么？”  
　　他没有等到源氏重复刚才的话，忍者将视线转向街上了。那家作为目标点的私人银行前面正停着一辆可疑的黑色厢型车，从上面下来几名智械，在马赛炎热的夏天里，他们裹得严严实实，将身份识别码牢牢遮住。  
　　他们最终还是得行动了。源氏站起来，朝搭档招了招手。杰西皱着眉看了一眼街道，显得有点儿心虚：“我开始后悔跟你一块儿站到这么高的地方了。”  
　　“还不是因为你想要个帅点儿的出场，快，得在他们造成恐慌前过去。”  
　　在源氏的催促下，杰西不情愿地站起身，跟着源氏朝大楼侧面的安全楼梯处走去。  
　　“等任务结束，”源氏率先跳上屋顶边缘，他可不需要逃生梯，“我们可以去街对面的便利店再给你买罐啤酒回来，说不定能凑成一对儿呢。”  
　　刚翻到楼梯上的牛仔回过头来：“到时候你愿意再重复一遍刚才的话吗？”  
　　忍者收回朝前迈出的半步，杰西觉得他笑了，他一定是觉得自己故意装出来的傲慢语气很好笑。  
　　“当然不愿意。”  
　　他来不及说多一句话，他的忍者搭档已经纵身跃到了马路对面的大楼上，猫一样神不知鬼不觉地到达了计划好的位置。  
　　牛仔无可奈何地耸了耸肩，加快了攀爬消防梯的速度，他得速战速决，这样才能早点去买那罐啤酒，他还等着对方给自己戴上呢。  
　　至于那句话，总有一天他会让源氏说出来的。

The End.


End file.
